Back to the Past
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: AU: Accelerator suddenly finds himself 4 years inside the past, right before he joined the Level 6 shift experiment, but if he doesnt join them, if he doesnt kill the sisters, what will happen, will Last Order be born? or worst? the whole 20.000 sisters?
1. Prologue

new story again :'(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up, he had a horrible headache and he felt that his whole body was hit hundreds of time, at least the pain was comparable to that.

He stood up, completly numb, his mind didnt really work without the first three coffee's in the morning.

He walked to the bathroom, looked into the mirror, white hair, white skin and red eyes, it ws like always but something was odd, something was not like always, he looked at his throat, normally their was a choker, it was a small device which allowed him a limited connection to the Misaka Network, because after the 31. August, he was badly injured, without the connection he would be unable to talk, hence he wouldnt even be able to think.

"..." he splashed water into his face and looekd into the mirror again, after a few seconds he found other things, his hair was shorter, no, his whole body felt much smaller, it was as if someone took made him younger, tunred him into his 12 years old self.

"This..." he walekd out of the bathroom, now, he recognized that he wasnt in Yomikawa's apartment anymore, he was in his own apartment, the same one which was destroyed by deliquints but it looked exactly the same as in his memories, the dirt, the chaos of clothes, the computer which he created through garbage because he was bored.

"Impossible" he looked at his clothes, felt his body and face, looked into the mirror for several minutes "how?" he was speechless, it was as if time changed its direction and went into the other direction, he was back and after the calender of his computer he was four years back.

He pressed his palm agianst his forehead, he tried to concentrate despite the headache (...i had a annoying day with Worst and the brat, it was night...i slept on the couch...).

A light appeared over his bed, it was incredible bright but even than it didnt blind him. It started to move into his direction.

(I should...move) his mind was aware of what he needed to do but his body was in a state of complete powerless-ness, it was like floating in 40C° warm water, the muscles wasnt able to give power, and despite the strange situation, the #1 never felt himself so relaxed, finally the existence which consisted out of pure light reached him, the next moment he found himself in a white world, nothing except that colour, it was odd, the ground couldnt be distinguished from the sky.

"Second chances are rare, only the ones who can survive this burden will gain this much, be happy" the world consisting out of the impossible white started to gain cracks, despite the shoutings of the white boy he couldnt stop it, couldnt gain more answers, he couldnt do anything, the next thing he remembered was that he looked at his computer while his the headache was gone and his body didnt feel any pain anymore.

He looked into every direction (and what should i do?).

Grrrr!

His stomach clearly answered his question. Despite the strange situation, the #1 would think about a solution after he was full.

Unfortunatly, his fridge was empthy, the 12 years old boy sighed, he opened the door and walked out.

"Somehow this is a odd feeling" he walked throught the streets to the nearby shop and bought many different things together with over ten coffee cans.

One plastic bottle in each hand, this was also new, the #1 never ate much but right now he thought that he could eat a whole cow and still be hungry.

He managed to go a few hundred meters before five boys showed up, each one had a weapon in his hand (ohh, i nearly forgot about my daily life) he started to smile.

"You are Accelerator right?" one of them questioned. The answer of the white boy was different than what they expected "no" he said calm "the #1 jumped over the roof of that building" he showed to a random house "maybe you guys can catch him if you are fast" it was a lie, a obvious lie, not even the red eyed boy thought about the possibility that someone would be fooled.

"Lets go guys" the one who seemed to be their leader shouted and started to run to the other side of the street, the other four followed him.

The white boy looked speechless after the five 16 years old boys, they really believed him, he couldnt stop it, the first time since he can remember he couldnt stop to laugh, it was different, this time it wasnt to scare someone, it wasnt to show that he was unharmed despite the efforts of others, the #1 simply laughed because the scene he experienced was exactly the stuff which he liked while he watched in the TV, after eh moved to Yomikawa'S apartment, he stopped to watch them, he simply didnt like the thought that they found out he had stuf which he liked.

the stuff he liked was simple and maybe old but for the #1 liked this kind of jokes, for him they was great.

He couldnt hold the plastic bags anymore, he laid them on the ground an tried to regain his calmness back. After a few minutes he was about to go again but another being from his past stopped him, it was the man with black sunglasses who convinced him to participate in the Level 6-Shift.

"Hey Accelerator" he walked to him "im here to talk with you about something interesting", his voice was exactly like always.

"Tch" he clicked his tongue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

YES; I finally made it, i wanted to do this story for so long :o

accel is back in his 12 years old body right BEFORE the lvl6 experimetn begins BUT if accel doesnt kill them, will the others be created?

what is with Last Order? or Worst?

how can he save them without killing them again?

im happy about suggestions, review or PM (btw, should i put touma into the past too? would they count as childhood firends?)


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks you guys :p

now to the reviews:

Encendrel: yours suprised me the most, i never thought about the possibility to turn touma into a girl but since you mentioned it ;-] dont worry, i will not make it :P

CashyHoray: yes, Aleister wants to create them for his plan But accel has no idea about this. Btw, i took the Accelerator after NT10, i will take the Touma after NT10 too, but now imagine, Accel will be happy to correct his past, but Touma will lose everything again, Othinus, Index, the friends. And if he tries to go back he and Accel could end up in a really serious situation :o .

Naruto0116: Hehe, yup :-] I will take Touma back too but the problem is that Touma wants to go back while Accel will try to stay and correct his mistakes. Afterall Touma would lose Othinus again, he would see Index only in four years, etc. etc. It will be a 'friendship' in the beginning but they could turn into 'enemys' ;-) .

But maybe he will also stay like he is now, lets see in which direction the plot rolls ;D .

And please forgive grammer/spelling mistakes :'(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(I should pretend to not know him) Accelerator turned back and looked at the man with the black suit.

"Who are you?" he uestioned in his usual angry manner.

"Me?" the man took his sunglasses away "im only a messenger" he started to smile "can we talk a bit? Accelerator". (This bastard...) "i dont mind" the #1 started to walk and the man catched up to him very fast. "I work for people who dedicated themselfes into the research to the legendary Level 6" they walked over the street "Accelerator, do you want to live such a li-.." a cracking sound could be heard.

"Gbbbbaaahhh" the man who talked to the #1 in the only a moment ago suddenly found himself holding his legs on the ground, they was badly injured, it was either luck or misfortune but the street was empthy, even if he was killed nobody would recognize it. "You scum do you think i will be fooled by motherfuckers like you?" he started to walk away.

"S-Sto- Aaahhh" the pain in his legs increased "Accelera-.." a kick flew against his face.

On the face of the #1 appeared a sinister like smile. (Did you think you can fool me _twice_?).

"Pl-Gbh-Ahh" the man covered his face and tried to protect himself, on the other side the white boy started to laugh while he kicked the adult through one point of the street to another.

After a few minutes the grown man lied in a pool of his own blood, unconscious and badly injured.

"My my, it seems like we took you as guaranteed" a old man who was nearly bald showed up "im sorry Accelerator-kun but could you listen to my offer?" the man who spoke was one of the head of the Kihara Family, the person behind the Level 6-Shift Experiment, Kihara Gensei.

(...) the #1 already thought about the things which he needed to do, first, he would need to let the Sisters be born, second, he would try to stop the experiment before any Sister was hurt but this was easier said than done, the researchers wouldnt create 20.000 Clones in one go, they would maybe create 5000 and while the experiment is active they would create more clones.

"What?" he tried to sound not to aggressive. The old man smiled and started with his explanation, after he was done he offered the #1 to go with them and see it for himself.

(I should see at which point they are...) he went into the car, twenthy minutes later he found himself before tubes of hundreds of clones, every single one looked like the clones from his memories.

"And what do you say?" Gensei spoke calm, it was the voice of a normal human being but Accelerator felt as if he needed to puke everytime he heard his words. "You guys are aware that this is illegal right?" he looekd to Gensei who first looekd suprised but than smiled happily "of course, but did you ever seen major developments in science without breaking the rules?" he started to walk away "we need one week for the preparations, please tell me your decision in this timespan Accelerator-kun".

(You mother-...) he looked to the clones (i will find a way).

* * *

"Stop" a black haired boy runned to a group of boys around the same age, they throwed stones on a puppy, the 12 years old boy jumped before the dog and felt how a big stone hit his back, the boys started to laugh and throwed more stones.

The #1 who was on yth eway home, still with the plastic bags in his hand observed them, after several seconds "Tch" he clocked hi tongue, "this isnt my business, this brats can also kill each other" but before he could walk away he heard how one of the kids called the name of the black haired boy, it was Touma, after a few seconds he also heard his family name, Kamijyo.

(What?) he started to walk closer, he tried to see the face of the injured boy who was still attacked with stones, it was him, without a doubt, it was the 12 years version of Kamijyo Touma, he never really changed.

The boy still holded the puppy in his arms and lied on the ground while the boys throwed stones a him. The #1 walked between Touma and the boys, despite the shoutings of the group the #1 didnt move a centimeter, one of them throwed a stone as fast as he could agaisnt the head of the #1, the next moment the boys, Touma included heard a cracking sound and the scream of the said boy. He runned away as fast as he could while holding his bleeding nose. The group of the kids followed the crying boy, they throwed curses to the #1 while still runnign away.

He turned back, (did he run away too?) but the next moment his eyes shot wide open "This was sooo ccooooollll" the black haired boy screamed after jumping up.

"Who are you? My name is Kamijyo Touma, 6th year of the Elementary School 'Gaguyan Academy', im a Level 0 and which level are you?" he finally stopped with his histerical talking, the puppy was already gone but this didnt seem to bother the #1.

The white boy started to walk away without saying anything, the black haired boy followed him and started to talk without end, he reached his apartment, the Level 0 was still on his side, "Listen" the red eyed boy said calm "i helped you, yes, but this doestn mean that oyu can follow me, we arent friends, we only met today, so fuck off" his voice turned into a more violent one.

Maybe it was because the boy on his side was to dense or maybe he simply ignored the #1, in the end the black haired kid still followed him.

BAM! a white beam flew against the two of them.

"Seems like you gained a buddy" a well-known voice spoke in a mocking tone, the attack wasnt strong, but it hit through the barrier of the #1.

(How is this possible? I only fought him while i was 16 and worked in GROUP, how can i face him now?) Accelerator turned back and saw the slightly injured black haired boy "are you alright?" he throwed his plastic bags away "what the fuck do you want?".

"Wow, you know who i am?" the #2 of the Level 5's walked closer, "im not so sure if i know you, my job is to prevend you two to come together" he created a orb of dark matter in his hands, it increased in mass really fast.

(He dont know who i am? that means that this is the 12 years version, but why does he have the job to prevend our meeting?).

"Accelerator" the black haired boy shouted. "What is? dont you see i ha-.." (wait, i never told him my name...). The black haired boy stood up, only minor injuries but nothing serious, even the wounds of the stones was more dangerous.

"Why do you know my name?" the #1 jumped against the #2 and kicked him away, his body bounced over the ground a few times before crashing into a concrete wall, he lied on the ground with a comeplelty destroyed body and lost his consiousness, only wodering about the strength of the #1.

"What are you talking about?" the boy talked like always, "i have no idea what your name is, and who attacked us?" the black haired boy was back to his younger self.

(Did i hear something wrong?) Accelerator looked puzzled, Anti-Skill arrived only one minute later, the #2 was brought to a hospital and Accelerator with Touma gained medical help.

"Are you Accelerator?" a woman with a long ponytail questioned "i need to tell you something", one of the Anti-Skill Members brought Touma back to his apartment, while the woman started to explain the situation "My name is Yomikawa Aiho, unfortunatly i need to tell you that your apartment was destroyed, someone looked through everything inside of it and than set it under fire".

(This things didnt happen to me while i was 12, why is this past so different from my memories?...nevermind, i still have a goal) "...therefore you will live with me until your apartment is repaired".

Before the #1 could answer Aiho already moved to other members and started to talk.

(I cant catch to much attention...if Anti-Skill uses Yomikawa as a 'guardian' or better a spy to look after me than i will at least have some extra time...i hope the plans of the experiment will not change too).

* * *

"Here" Yomikawa gaved the 12 years old boy a plate with food, without saying anything the #1 did begun to eat. The woman observed him for a bit and started to smile "you seem to be really hungry" the boy didnt answer "if you are full you can use the bath" she smield and started to fill several papers, probably related to her work.

* * *

"Seems like i need to recalculate a few things" a man inside a tube spoke calmly after observing the #1's behavior.

"I understaminated the human nature, he changed into a different direction but this isnt bad, i can use the connection between them to complete my plan faster".

A screen appeared on midair, a few seconds later a man answered, it was Kihara Gensei.

"It seems like the #1" he purposely hold himself back, normally he would say 'the Vector Control Device', but this would only make the one on th eother side more curious about the white boy "gained connections with Anti-Skill, it will be hard to make the Level 6-Shift if we always need to fool them".

"But" the man said suprised "we can take the #1 away, this wouldnt be-.." Aleister interrupted him.

"Dont worry, i have a _Spare Plan_". Gensei was silent for a few seconds "than why did you destroy his apartment?". Aleister narrowed his eyebrows "it seems like you misunderstood, i didnt do anything, i never ordered anyone to destroy the apartment of the #1".

Gensei closed the connection.

A smile appeared on the face of the General Superintendent of Academy City, despite the unexpected changes in his plan the man who floated upside down in a tube with golden liquid wasnt bothered at all, he looked at a screen it showed a boy in serious condition but their was no doubt that he would survive since the Heaven Cancellar was the person who operated a 12 years old boy, it was the #2 Level 5 Kakine Teitoku.

* * *

"It seems like it works" a man in purple clothes spoke to himself "if need to correct the life of five Level 5's" he walked with shaking feets.

"The next time i will bring him back" the grown man looked at the picture of a few beings "after Accelerator and Touma i still need to change four Level 5's but i cant bring them back, only two beings since the previous timeline of them will be destroyed".

He felt on the ground and puked, only blood came out of his mouth "i dont have much time left, i need to change their life" he took out a few pictures, each one showed a face and a name above that picture. The people on the pictures was the well-known Level 5's and Kamijyo Touma, all of them in their 25-30 years.

The Invisible Demon, was over Kamijyo's head. The Destroyer of Worlds was over Accelerator's head.

"I need to change...the...future" he lost his consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: AND?

how was the chapter 1?

did you see what happened with touma? he was his canon self for a second but why?

and the chaos-theory seems to be really cruel, only because the #1 made such minor moves the whole story changed :o

And was the OC i created interesting? and yes, he can travel trough time, is he to powerful? dont worry he has a hugh limitation ;-)

im curiuos about your opinions :-)

next update will be next month (maybe in two months) because of real life stuff :'-(


	3. Chapter 2

DarqueDeath4444: i dont really know :p she is a 10 years old brat right now ;-) (maybe in this chapter).

Takuz: Actually i didnt plan to chang emany things but if accel doesnt do the same things as he did in the past, it is only natural that the things which happened will also change o_O .

Btw, i will take Yomikawas -yan away because it is irritating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey it is already nine o'clock, wake up i made breakfast" the highly motivated woman took the blanket from the skinny body of a 12 years old boy.

He mumbled something, tried to find the blanket while still lying on his bed but after twenthy seconds he gave up and followed the orders of the Anti-Skill Member.

After he washed his face and brushed his teeth he walked back to his bed only to be forced on a chair.

"Can you let this stuff?" the #1 tried to sound as polite as possible, afterall this wasnt the Yomikawa he knew, she could react different, until now, he didnt found anything.

"Here your breakfast" she laid a plate with rice and meat before him, it was the same meal like yesterday (is this all she can cook?).

He started to eat, but instead of eating with Yomikawa together he only felt himself like a lion in a cage because she drank coffee and observed him, (how long will she do this? she did it yesterday too).

RING! RING!

A phone call. Of course it was Yomikawas phone, the #1 didnt even have one until he met Last Order, he never needed something like that. Yomikawa stood up and walked around the table, she took something out of her pocket and lied it beside Accelerator, it was a cellphone, black, with a few silver parts.

"..." he ignored it. After he finished his food he was about to go back into his bed but felt how two hands slowed him down and finally stopped him, she didnt even try to losen her grip, after she put her full body weigth on the 12 years old boys shoulders he and the 1.70 meters tall woman falled to the ground.

"You forgot your present, you didnt even thank me" Yomikawa said in a faked sad voice.

(What for a pain in the ass). He tried to get away from her but it was impossible, if he used his ability he would hurt her, and if not, than he would be unable to free himself.

She stood up "i cant let a small kid like you stay in my apartment".

"Why not?" he stood up too "it isnt like i will destroy it while you are working right?" a thin smile appeared on his face.

The woman with long a long ponytail sighed, it was the first time she was the guardian of a small kid.

"Yomikawa-chan" the voice of a small girl shot through the apartment. "Ah, you are finally here?" she took the hands of the white boy and walked with him to the door, despite his strugglings he couldnt do anything, it was the same situation like before.

Behind the door was a girl with pink hairs and clothes, she was a teacher but her unique body seemed to have stopped aging after a certain point, now she was only 135 cm tall, a bit smaller than the #1.

"Ohh, you are Accelerator-chan right?" she walked past Aiho and stretched her hand out "Im Tsukuyomi Komoe, and despite my look im a adult" she tried to look serious but everything he saw was a brat who tried to fool him, at least he would think this if he didnt met this strnge existence before his travel into the past, (maybe she stopped aging in her mind too).

It was a long and exhausting discussion but in the end the #1 was forced to go with the pink haired teacher and Yomikawa to a highschool, the reason was that Yomikawa didnt want to let the most powerful esper be alone, it could easily end in a great disaster.

* * *

"So here we are" she opened the door of her car after driving with Komoe and Accelerator to her workplace.

"What do you think? It is big right?" Komoe said with a big smile on her face.

"..." Unable to express how annoyed the white haired boy was, he followed them without saying a word.

Suddenly the three heard a small kid crying, it was a girl wiht brown hair and eyes.

"Oh" the pink haired teacher runned shocked to the being which remembered the #1 on Last Order, (This is the original, why are they so simila-... yeah, they are clones).

Being forced to come closer to her, he heard that she lost her group which was walking from one facility to another in order to learn more about the complexity of Academy City.

"And, shouldnt Anti-Skill or Judgement take care of this things?" the #1 questioned annoyed, the answer, it came from Yomikawa, and it should have been obvious for the red eyed child "Im from Anti-Skill, so it is my dutyto take cae of such things" she smiled happily in contrast the #1 only looked more bored.

"Tch, than i will walk around and you guys can take cae of her" he turned around and was about to walk away but he felt the two hands on his shoulders again which forced him to the ground "you damn..." he heard someone laughing, it was the brown haired girl.

Yomikawa finally allowed the white boy to stand up.

"You guys are funny" she slowly stopped laughing. "Good that you had your fun" .

"I have a idea" Yomikawa started to whisper something into Komoe's ear, after several seconds she smiled and nodded.

"Accelerator, since you dont want to come into the school, i have a good idea" she smiled almsot like a villian of a bad movie "you can help Mikoto-chan to find her group, they shouldnt be so far away".

"Huh?" despite his lacking answer, Komoe and Yomikawa walked into the highschool "are they joking? like hell i wi-.." he stopped talking because there was a face of the future-#3 only a few centrimeters away from his left ear "what are you doing?" he tried his best to not scream at her.

"You are white" she said a obvious fact.

"Yeah, and?"

"Why are you white?"

The #1 faceplamed himself, this few hours wouldnt be enjoyable, but if he was fast, he could end this and than go back to her business with the Sisters.

"Because i painted my skin, and now come, lets find your group" he started to walk, the girl who was crying a few minutes ago was now holding the #1's hand -who didnt liked it but wanted to find her group as fast as possible- and talking about her friends and daily life as if they was friends since years.

What he didnt know was that Komoe and Yomikawa followed them.

* * *

"And?" Yomikawa questioned with a big smile on her face.

"And what?" the #1 was suprised to see her odd behavior.

"Did you bring her to her group?" she crossed her arms under her cheast, they supported her breasts which allowed them to look even bigger than before.

"Yeah, wasnt so difficult" he walked past her to the car. "but you needed the whole time" she opened the car and both walked into it "by the way, Komoe-sensei has some extra-classes".

"I dont care" he said bored while he looked out of the window and remembered on the annoying day, after he figured out that he was followed by them, he couldnt bring the brat to her group and follow his other dutys. He used her and walked through a mass of people so that he could lose his followers but it didnt help, after several hours the sun began to go down, Mikoto was about to cry again and he didnt have any patience anymore.

Giving back Mikoto and accepting his defeat was the only solution. But what annoyed him the most was that the brat seemed to think that a present to him would be needed, she tried to give one of her gekota figures which he didnt accepted.

The worst mistake was that he let his guard down because he couldnt evade a kiss to his cheek from the 10 years old original. The reason for Yomikawas never ending smile.

* * *

"Did you understand everything?" Komoe questioned a 12 years old black haired boy.

"I think i did but im not sure" he looked at the blackboard and had a confused look on his face, he was Kamijyo Touma, the only pupil who was still sitting in his classroom because he gained extra lessons.

"It isnt hard, im sure you can do it if you try" despite ehr cheerings Touma wasnt sure if he would ever understand how to calculate with fractions.

* * *

/Two Hours Later/

"i need to be fast" the magician still bleeded out of his mouth "i dont have the luxury to wait" he mumbled something under his breath and the next moment he controlled the mind of the pink haired teacher.

* * *

The extra lesson was over, but Touma didnt walk home, he walked directly to the house of someone who could be even more intelligent than Komoe-sensei herself.

The boy was on Toumas age but was one of the smartest students in Academy City, and he should visit him from now on until his marks would get better.

* * *

*Cough* More blood came out of the myterious magicians mouth, it slowly changed its colour from dark red to pitch black.

"Good, if they meet, i think i can bring back the future Imagine Breaker, it will cost me the last amount of my life force but i will give them the chance to stop the rign of the Magic Gods".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: how was it? sorry, i actually wanted to upload this earlier but next chapter we will have the last one of the OC and we will ahve future Touma back (somehow)...


End file.
